


Something There

by Didi17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Ketch, F/M, Mild Language, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didi17/pseuds/Didi17
Summary: The reader winds up with food poisoning and Ketch volunteers to stay behind on a hunt to take care of her.Inspired by Something There from Beauty & the Beast.





	1. Chapter 1

You were halfway through your cheeseburger when the nausea hit. 

Setting it down slowly, you reached for your drink and gulped half of it down in an attempt to ease the sickness that was now creeping up your throat.

"Y/N? You okay?" Dean asked, munching on a french fry.

"I don't feel so good all of a sudden," you groan as your stomach cramps.

"Is it the food?" Sam asks, moving toward you.

Before you can answer, your mouth begins to water and you feel the bile rising in your throat. You clamp a hand over your mouth and run to the bathroom, knocking the rickety motel kitchenette chair to the floor in the process.

After emptying the contents of your stomach, you lean back against the dingy bathtub and close your eyes.

A knock on the door makes your head snap up, causing another wave of nausea. After a few deep breaths, you answer, "Yeah?"

"You alright, love?" You hear a familiar British accent from the other side of the door.

Ketch. 

"Yeah. I'm good," you groan, clutching your stomach.

The door swings open and he's kneeling next to you before you can object, "No, I don't think you are. Looks like you've got food poisoning."

"Yeah, no shit," you mutter, watching him stand and wet a washcloth before wringing it out and placing it across your forehead.

"You need to lie down. Come on," he says, bending over to scoop you up, carrying you bridal style.

Confused but too weak to argue at this point, you let him carry you back into the room and lay you on one of the beds, not seeing the look Sam, Dean and Mick share.

"You okay, kiddo?" Dean asks, making his way over to you.

"I'll live," you mumble, turning to lay face down on the bed in an attempt to ease the stomach cramps.

"I'll call Cas," Dean says, pulling out his phone.

"No. Don't let him waste his grace on me. I'll be fine, just go find the werewolves and kill them," you tell him, your voice muffled by the pillow you have your face buried in.

"Go ahead, I'll stay with Y/N and take care of her," Ketch volunteers.

Your head snaps up and you look up at him with tired, watery eyes, "Why would you wanna stay with me?"

"You're ill and need someone to look after you. Sam, Dean and Mick are perfectly capable of handling the werewolves."

"Go help them, I'll be fine," you groan.

"Y/N/N, you can barely stand up. Maybe it would be better for one of us to stay behind," Sam argues.

"Ugh. You're just lucky I don't feel like arguing," you grumble, struggling to pull the blanket over yourself.

With one quick motion, Ketch pulls the cover over you, "Just rest," he whispers, brushing some of your hair back.

You feel Sam pat your leg, "We'll be back soon. Just try to sleep."

You nod silently and close your eyes, allowing yourself to drift off.

You don't know how long you were asleep. Minutes? Hours? But when you wake up, the room is lit only by the TV playing on a low volume, the rest of the lights turned off.

Your muscles are achy and weak when you try to sit up, "How do you feel?" You hear a voice ask from beside you.

You look over to see Ketch sitting on the bed next to you, feet propped up, a concerned look on his face.

"Like shit," you grumble, tossing the now warm washcloth aside.

"I can imagine. Food poisoning is not at all pleasant," Ketch remarks, grabbing the washcloth and going to the bathroom. He comes back seconds later and places the cool cloth on your head. "Do you want to try and eat something? While you were sleeping I went to the corner store and got you some crackers and ginger ale."

You nod slowly, "I can try. How long was I out?"

"About an hour," he says, getting up and getting a grocery bag off of the table, pulling out a package of crackers and ginger ale, handing them to you.

"Thanks," you smile weakly. You open the crackers and take a bite of one, chewing slowly. You don't even get it down when you get that familiar feeling in the pit of your stomach and rush to the bathroom.

As you're once again emptying your stomach, you feel a warm hand rubbing up and down your back as another gathers your hair out of your face, holding it at the base of your skull, "Just get it all out and you'll feel better, love."

Once you finish, you stand on shaking legs and turn to the sink to brush your teeth. Ketch holds your waist to keep you steady as you brush your teeth and guides you back to bed.

When he places a kiss on your forehead once you're tucked in, you look up at him, surprised. Sure, he's been taking care of you while you've been sick and he has been somewhat nicer and more agreeable since he and Mick have been free of the British Men of Letters but he is still a trained assassin not known for showing any sort of emotion or care for others. This is the same man who once told you innocent bystanders were collateral damage. That their death was just means to an end. What has changed? Why does he seem so different lately? Like he actually cares?

Ketch is suddenly anxious, feeling as if he's done the wrong thing. Has he been reading you wrong these past few months? Did you not return his feelings? Perhaps you were just trying to be nice because you had to work with him. But he could've sworn he caught you looking at him in a way you didn't look at the others. 

He clears his throat, trying to ignore how awkward he feels now, and stands up, "Do you need anyting else?"

You shake your head, deciding to take a chance, "Just some company if you wouldn't mind?" You ask, reaching a hand out for him.

A slow smile spreads across his face and he takes your outstretched hand, "Not at all," he says, pressing a kiss to your knuckles before sitting back on the bed next to you.

You curl up into his side and feel his arm slide around you, pulling you against him, "Thank you for taking care of me, Arthur."

Even though you can't see his face, he's smiling. A real, genuine smile. This is the first time you've called him by his first name and it's like music to his ears, "Think nothing of it, darling. I'm happy to do it."

You smile and close your eyes, once again drifting off.

A few hours later you hear the door to the room open but don't bother opening your eyes.

"It's about time," you hear Dean mutter and Sam and Mick voice their agreement.

They're silenced when you hear Ketch shush them and you know he's glaring at them when his arm tightens around you.

They mumble apologies and quietly move around the room, getting cleaned up after a successful hunt.

You smile and bury your face in his shoulder, feeling much better.

_Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before._


	2. Chapter 2

-2 years later-

“Get away from me!” You scream, shoving Ketch away from you, tears streaming down your face.

He sighs and attempts to take another step toward you, outstretched hand coming to rest on your shoulder, “Please calm down love.”

You glare at him, “I hate you! Don’t touch me!” You jerk your shoulder away angrily.

You collapse onto the bed, the pain too much to bear. 

As a hunter you have dealt with more physical and emotional pain than most people could even begin to dream up but this is too much. Nothing in your life could’ve prepared you for this kind of pain. 

“Mrs. Ketch, just one more push,” the doctor says, looking up at you.

“I can’t,” you cry.

You feel your husband’s hand brush your matted hair away from your sweaty forehead, “You can do it, love. Just once more and our little girl will be here.”

You look at him blearily and nod. You bear down and give one final push, possibly crushing his hand in yours but his expression remains unchanged. He knows that the pain you’re feeling is far worse.

After a few seconds, a shrill cry fills the room announcing your daughter’s arrival and you collapse back onto the bed as the doctor places her on your chest to clean her off.

You look down at the tiny squirming creature on your chest and you’re overcome with love. You kiss her tiny head as Ketch’s hand comes up to lightly stroke it.

You look up at your husband. A soft smile on his face and tears in his eyes. The trained assassin reduced to tears at the sight of his newborn child, “She’s beautiful. Just like her mother,” he says, kissing your forehead.

The doctor asks if he wants to cut the cord, which he happily agrees to and he walks over to where they take her to be weighed and measured while the doctor tends to you.

The nurse hands your daughter to Ketch and he carefully balances her in both hands, lightly bouncing her. A tiny hand reaches out of the pink blanket and he softly kisses her fingers, “Hello my little love. Do you want to go see mummy?” He coos.

You grin up at him and he places her in your arms, “Hi there, sweetheart.”

“She’s absolutely perfect. She’s 7lbs 4oz and 20in long, the nurse said everything looks good.” Ketch says, sitting on the bed next to you.

You smile up at him but then your smile falters, remembering how you treated him, “Oh babe, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean any of it,” you say tearing up.

Ketch chuckles, “Quite alright, love. You were in a great deal of pain,” he leans over, placing a soft kiss to your lips.

You’re both staring down at your daughter, completely entranced by her when there’s a soft knock at the door.

“You up for some company?” Dean asks, holding a bouquet of flowers and an “It’s a Girl!” balloon.

You smile at him and nod, “Sure, come on in.”

One by one your friends shuffle in behind him. Sam carrying a gift bag, Eileen behind him carrying a giant teddy bear, Cas holding a small stuffed honeybee, Jack with more flowers and balloons and finally Mick, arms full of toys and clothes.

“Oh my god you guys are too much,” you laugh watching them try to figure out where to put everything.

“Oh I’m sure there will be plenty more. Mom is on her way with Jodi, Donna and the girls. Mom said Claire wanted to get her a silver knife but she talked her into some outfits and stuff,” Dean said shaking his head, coming up and placing a kiss on your forehead in greeting.

Everyone else takes their turn greeting you and the baby, all ooohing and awwwing saying how beautiful she is. The girls arrive a while later, repeating the others in the admiration. And of course supplying your daughter with plenty of clothes and toys. As if filling your room at the bunker after your baby shower wasn’t enough.

“What’s her name?” Eileen asks, sitting on Sam’s lap on the couch.

“Well, after much debate we’ve decided on Addison McKayla,” Ketch announces.

“Aww that’s such a pretty name. How’d you come up with it?” Mary asks.

“Well we both like Addison and we also wanted to use the feminine form of Michael. Neither of us really cares for the name Michelle so we settled on McKayla.” He explains.

Mick’s head snaps up at that, “The feminine form of Michael?”

Ketch nods, “You’ve been my best mate most of my life. I wanted to honor that in some way.”

Mick’s face splits into a wide grin, “Well, I’m honored,” he says coming up and hugging both of you.

“Do you wanna hold her?” You ask.

He looks apprehensive, “I don’t know. She’s just so small.”

You laugh, “You’ll be fine,” you say, handing her off to Ketch, who hands her to Mick.

“Just be sure to support her head,” he instructs.

Mick looks down at the tiny bundle in his arms in amazement. Never has he seen anything so pure and innocent. He then decided it was his duty to ensure that she stays that way. 

Ketch sits next to you and silently takes in his surroundings.

He finally had the one thing he longed for as a child after he had been shipped off to Kendricks; a loving family. 

This one may not be conventional and they may anger each other beyond comprehension at times but there is also love and companionship. 

After he finally escaped the British Men of Letters and you came into his life he realized that this is what he had been missing and now that he had it, he promised himself he would never take it for granted.


End file.
